the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 6
About "Suddenly Shocking, Vol. 6" '''is the sixth part in the Nosleep Podcast's long-running Season Pass Bonus episode series. Like it's previous five installments, It presents a variety of "microficions", stories lasting only from anywhere between 100 and 1000 words. "The Undying Love of a South Texas Girl" ''Written by Michael Parrish'' A man, Brian, eats at a diner late at night. He recalls his dead wife and their fondness for one another. She promised to love him even after she died. A song comes on the jukebox, reminding him of her. Brian looks out the diner window and sees an approaching figure, a rotting corpse dressed in rags that used to be a dress. He pays and runs out of the restaurant, getting into his car. He wonders how long he'll have to drive this time to keep his dead wife from finding him as long as possible. Mike DelGaudio as the narrator David Cummings as Brian Jessica McEvoy as Brian's wife "I Came to Watch Her Burn" ''Written by Kristopher Mallory'' A group of pilgrims in colonial America prepare to burn a young woman at the stake for being a witch. The narrator, revealed to be the girl's mother, says she came to watch her burn. The girl calls out her name, and the crowd whispers about who she could be. The crowd eventually grows restless and lights the girl on fire. However, the girl doesn't burn, the villagers do. Some beg for mercy and some accept death, falling to the ground. In the end, all of them are dead. The narrator then reveals she knew this would happen and wanted to watch them suffer for persecuting her daughter. ''Read by ''Erika Sanderson "The Fine Line Between an Actor and a Liar" ''Written by Benjamin Bronte'' A low-life, Andy, has discovered a way to make a living without having to work: by faking accidents. By doing such things as slipping and "falling" on stairs, faking a malfunction and crashing his car, and pretending to have side effects from medication, he is able successfully sue companies, people, and businesses for vast amounts of money. He embarks on a routine stair-fall in a mall. He secretly sprinkles some water at the top of the staircase and pretends to slip, falling all way down, howling in pain but not actually hurt. He sees someone running towards him and recognizes him as the owner of a business he successfully sued. The man claps his hand over Andy's mouth and breaks his neck while everyone is distracted. Then he screams for someone to call 911. Peter Lewis as the narrator David Cummings as the business owner "At the Corner of My Room" ''Written by Gabriel Oro'' A young woman describes an apparition that has appeared in the corner of her room every night, no matter where she is, since she was a child. He's a tall, thin emaciated corpse with a bloody grin and no eyes. She describes him in great detail and the fact that no one else can see him. She eventually goes to a psychic to help her get rid of him. She tells her to describe the apparition in as much detail as possible and show it to as many people as possible. Then she reveals she's done this so someone will visualize him perfectly and they will haunt them instead of her. Read by Jessica McEvoy "City of Plaster" ''Written by S. Phillip''' A strange city where everything is made of plaster is described. The ground the buildings, everything except the people is made of plaster. The plaster also can't be destroyed. If it is defaced or deformed, it simply takes a few seconds to solidify back into its original shape. John, an explorer with a gold tooth, sets out to find where the plaster comes from. Breaking several things along his way, he realizes the repairing plaster flows towards the center of the city from its edges. He ventures into the dark, undulating wasteland outside the city. Two months later, John hasn't returned. His wife returns home one day to see a stripe of red floating along the wall towards the bed. She takes a chisel and breaks the hole. Spit out of the hole and landing on the bed is thirty two human teeth, one of them gold. ''Read by David Ault